Past and Future
by Lady Logos
Summary: Alex will face the ultimate betrayal - he will lost everything to gain that one thing that makes all the difference in the world.. Truth. Torture, Mature content in general, language, angst and so forth. Yassen and K-Unit later in the story.
1. 1 A Place for My Head

AN: This idea came to me while I was playing bingo.. as crazy as that sounds. It's all finished and has too many chapters.. I'll put it up now and hop that you'll all like it. It will be my FIRST multi-chapter story that I have completed. It's not yet betaed but will be. Tell me how you like it.

Inspiration came from songs. The song that was the inspiration for the chapter is the chapter name so you'll see then :)

Chapter 1: A place for my Head

Summary: Alex gets a mission from Blunt.

Warnings: Blackmail

"I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night

Shining with the light from the sun

The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming

The moon's going to owe it one

It makes me think of how you act to me you do

Favors and then rapidly you just

Turn around and start asking me about

Things you want back from me

I'm sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest"

He had been called to the Royal and General once again. Now 16 and so close to finally getting free of them he wasn't sure if he was any use of them anymore. He still had the innocent schoolboy look in a way, but it didn't help that much when most of the criminal underworld knew him.

He was lead to the office my Mrs. Jones, Vice-leader of MI6. It was almost comical how the things were led in MI6. Blunt took care of all the briefings and observed the agents. He also made most of the tough calls.

Jones on the other hand took care of the more.. Personal matters. he tried to protect the more inexperienced agents and tried to be a mother to all. He was protective of Alex in particular but that had not made the blackmail that they enforced on him any better.

Jones could influence most things, but Alex wasn't one of these things. Blunt usually didn't pull a rank on Jones but in Alex's case this was the way matters were more often than not, and so Alex was forced to go on missions that any person with any sense of anything would have said no to.

"Hello Alex." Blunt said bluntly when they reached the office and everyone were seated.

"I have told you time and time again that I don't want to have anything to do with you lot. You said and I quote - once. I have done more missions to you than any other agent in the past year and seriously - how am I going to get pass by my GSCE's if I'm never at school?"

"There are few things that you are forgetting Alex. We can take Jack's visa away and export hr back to America. If this doesn't face you then perhaps we will burn you. After all, if you are not doing anything for us, it would do us no good keeping you safe from SCORPIA and the rest of the people you have angered." Blunt said.

"So once again I have no choice. I have no interest in being burned. Fine - What do I have to do?"

"We have a mission for you. I want you to go to Iraq. We have a mole there I suspect and we need you to weed this mole out before all our strategies are exposed to the terrorists."

"Do I need to learn something specific? What about my cover?"

"Brush up your skills of arabic and medical skills. We have you a license for working in medical areas so there shouldn't be any problems there. You will be a field doctor. Smither will give you your supplies and alter your appearance so that you'll look older."

"When do I leave?"

"In a week." And so the session with Blunt and Jones was over. He went to see Smithers and like Blunt had said he got all the materials he needed from him. He had appointment in with him just the day before he left to change his appearance.

"I want to be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

You'll see it's not meant to be

I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy

A place for my head"

"I'm leaving to Iraq in a week." Alex said to Jack as he had came back from seeing Smithers.

"Oh Alex! You shouldn't let them give you these missions." Jack said.

"It's not like I have that much of a choice. They threatened that if I don't go they'll burn me. And that would be more fatal than anything a mission can throw at me. Besides it isn't like I haven't gone through it all.. I was almost dissected, swam with a shark, were in space and so on." Alex said in a flippant tone of voice.

"I understand Alex, but still to Iraq - the nerve of them!" Jack continued passionately.

"Maybe someday I'll be just like you and

Step on people like you do

And run away all the people I thought I knew

I remember back then who you were

You used to be calm used to be strong

Used to be generous but you should've known that you'd

Wear out your welcome now you see

How quiet it is all alone I'm so

Sick of the tension sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest I'm so

Sick of the tension sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest"

Alex had done what he was supposed to - brushed up his skills in medicine and arabic. He was linguist in a way - after all he knew many languages - Russian, he had learned in a memory of Yassen who had died in the Air Force situation, English for obvious reasons, Germany was a hobby he's late uncle had made him take up. Then there was Spanish and France. He also knew Japanese.

He was now on his way to see Smithers before leaving with the NATO team towards Iraq. It would be a tough situation in there - he knew. After all in the news already it seemed like hell. What would happen when he actually got there was a mystery to him.

"I want to be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

You'll see it's not meant to be

I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy

A place for my head"

Smithers completely transformed him. There was nothing of the Alex that anyone could recognize in his image now. He had long black hair, silvery blue eyes and very pale skin. He also had a slight beard. (Think about three musketeers and D'artagan, Iron Mask version - but younger.)

His medical supplies were already in the plane waiting for him with the soldiers. he also was a soldier as far as NATO was concerned - a field medic like Snake was. It would be strange to see K-Unit again - but they were his "back-up" and as such were his mates.

The SAS had also given him a new code name - Scorpion. It would seem to the others that he had trained with the SAS and hopefully no one would question the fact that they didn't remember any scorpions from the camp.

Finally after few hours he was boarding to the plane. After two years he had finally gotten the muscle mass and height of an adult. He was lucky in that regard that his growth spurt had so conveniently just came and had left him with Yassen's structure and hight.

He boarded the military plane that waited him and found his old unit speaking about the operation in Iraq.

"Hello there, who are you?" Eagle asked with a friendly voice.

"Is it not common curtesy to first introduce yourself? I am Scorpion - Field Medic."

"Aah.. Sorry. I'm Eagle - tactical sharp-shooter, that's Snake - our medic, Wolf our unit-leader and this is Puma our MA specialist." Eagle continued.

"Nice to meet you." Alex - Now Scorpion said.

"I want to be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

You'll see it's not meant to be

I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy

A place for my head"

After landing in Iraq the team immediately went where they were supposed to. Alex to the Field Medical center that hopefully would have a person who wanted to spill his guts to him.

AN: Now heres the first chapter. Like always, I own nothing.. But the plot. R&R doesn't mean Read and Run - it means Read and Review. So do so and tell me what do you think? Is the rest of it even worth publishing?

Lady Logos


	2. 2 Beware! Criminal

AN: Hi all… Like promised here is the second chapter of this story.

To Anonymus: Thank you for your positive review.

To everyone else: You have been sent review reply yesterday.

Common questions: The hair. like I have stated in the review replies I have wrote, you can actually ask to keep your hair in the army. But for the obvious reason most don't. Ladies in the army usually keep their hair - so it's nothing new after all. The obvious reasons stated before are: Are you comfortable after a few days in the woods by the forest critters making their nests in your hair? Thought so.

Now on to business:

Chapter Two: Beware! Criminal

"You crawl in bed, it's 3am

You smell of wine and cigarettes

A butterfly under the glass

You are beautiful

But you're not going anywhere"

Alex now had been in Iraq as a field medic for a week. He had seen things that most would think gruesome, but he had had to get used to them by now for his cover.

he had first learned medical skills in SAS, they weren't anything fancy, but enough to get by in regular basis. Then he had gone to SCORPIA and gotten much more extensive classes there. SCORPIA operatives couldn't just march to the latest hospital if they were injured. They had to patch themselves up and then report back to base so that they could be given more extensive care.

After that there had been more training by ASIS which had brushed up his skills up a notch. After that he had been sent to a mission where medical skills had been part of his cover like now, and after that he had completed his medical training in SAS. Not that he had actual use for it very often.

All in all his medical skills were more than enough for the field. he wasn't a field surgeon so he didn't do anything too hard, but this position gave him enough class so that he could snoop pretty much what ever it was he wasted to snoop - with permission.

His position as a medic also allowed him to check anything int he patients body, which meant that he very carefully checked all tattoos if they had them and what they were. particularly he was looking for a small silver scorpion tattooed behind ear of the higher SCORPIA operatives and in here, that higher operative would be surely needed.

"We do the same thing every night

I swear I've heard this song before

A swimmer who has seen a shark,

I should really be more wary of the water"

He had snooped and finally found the mole that had sold their tactics to the terrorist that were in the Iraq. it wasn't even SCORPIA who had a hand in this. It was Al Qaida if he was correct. That one soldier had been bribed and so he had to be terminated.

The only thing Alex - Scorpion really worried about anymore was how he was going to do it. MI6 had been informed of course but now he had to get rid of the mole. He usually didn't go around killing people in his line of work. At least not intentionally - but this was a special case.

He still could remember the words that Blunt had used over their secure connection.

_"You were trained by SCORPIA in the art of killing - now use that training."_

"You came, you saw, you conquered...everyone

And I'm left here guessing

Oh what went wrong

Yeah, I'm down

But not out, and far from done

Hey all!

Beware criminal

criminal….."

He had very carefully followed the mole into a meeting place where the mole had been given information to the terrorists. The place was a desolate alley behind some buildings that were used as homes and offices.

It was frankly quite a good place to meet. If anyone approached the people meeting there could immediately spot it and so the follower or innocent bystander was useless as they were aware that there was someone on the alleys mouth.

Alex had conquered the problem by infiltrating to the building opposite of the alleyway. He had nicked a sniper from the base and left secure in the knowledge after scouting ahead the place that the mole could escape his shot no matter what.

Finally the meting took place. Three people he didn't recognize and the mole met in the alley. The mole giving them something and got an envelope back for his efforts.

Alex watched this all from behind the scope of a sniper rifle and adjusted his aim carefully so that even if a move was made his shot would rang true.

He slowly pressed the trigger and watched desolately as the mole's brains scattered to the terrorists.

he moved immediately to pack the rifle away left the building. Next thing he knew after exiting the building was pain in his neck and then darkness.

"

A prism with an intellect

You show your eyes selectivly

You stole my glow, a seasoned thief

The blacks of my eyes are turning into opals

Today, I walk

There's nothing here left for me but empty promises

And the thought of all the things I'm never getting back"

AN: I hope that you liked this. Like said, R&R doesn't mean Read and Run but Read and Review. Thanks,

lady Logos


	3. 3 Breed

AN: Sorry that I didn't update - I was away from my computer and as such couldn't update at that time. I will fix that now. This is one of the chapters why this story is rated M. I never rate anything without a real cause, so now you know. There will also be further things down along the story that warrant the rating.

Thanks for your reviews, I hope to get more of them :)

Chapter 3 - Breed

_"__I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Care if it's old_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_Mind, don't have a mind_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Away, away from your home_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_Afraid, afraid of a ghost"_

When Alex awoke he found himself in a room. He was chained into a chair, in a room that had grey walls and the chair that he was sitting in. Also a single naked light bulb was hanging over his head that made the whole room painfully bright.

There was a door on the wall straight forward from him and cameras were stationed in the corners. He chastised himself for not remembering his SCORPIA training on waking up. Now his captors were aware that he had awoken and so he had no time to actually find anything for him to escape and to gather his strength.

A man came from the door, he was medium built, wore black combat clothing and had that non describable look in him that made people forgot about him almost as soon as they saw him.

"Now, what do you want?" Alex asked from his captor.

"Answers, who do work for and for what agenda?" The man said and walked closer with measuring steps.

"I'm sorry but that's classified." Alex said and smiled politely - which earned him a fist to his face. This man wasn't like many of his other capturers. They were hotheaded and always told him what they were up to, this man on the other hand was calm and collected. He kind of reminded him of Yassen.

"Wrong answer I'm afraid. Let's start with something easier for you, what's your name?"

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? It's impolite to ask one's name and not give their own first." Alex answered back, which this time earned him a fist strike to his stomach. Alex reflexively tried to curl up, but with the way he had been detained it was impossible.

"They call me Tomislav. Your turn." The man, now known to be Tomislav said.

"They call me Scorpion." Alex answered, he didn't want any unnecessary pain after all and giving the man his code-name didn't hurt anyone.

"Is that so? Now then, next question, who are they?" The man asked.

"Well, they would be my patients for one." Alex answered.

"Ye, imagine that, it's strange that my people find a medic in a building, sniping other people, medics usually make lousy snipers." The man commented.

"Yes that is quite true usually." Alex answered.

"Now what makes you so different? it doesn't matter, few hours with me and we'll get the answers we want." The man said, then punched Alex hard to the temple. The pain of the hit was the last thing that Alex's brains registered before he was back at the black abyss.

_"Even if you have_

_Even if you need_

_I don't mean to stare_

_We don't have to breed_

_We could plant a house_

_We could build a tree_

_I don't even care_

_We could have all three_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said"_

Next time he woke up to the strain in his arms and shoulders. He didn't open his eyes or change his breathing, he learned fast after all. He opened his eyes a crack and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a clean room, shackled to the roof by his arms and his legs were hold with similar chains to the floor. On the right side of him was rack mounted to the wall, where different torture devices and equipment lay.

In front of him was the door, in this room like in the last where he had been, there were cameras in the corners. Although in this room there were halogen lamps like in schools on the ceiling to make the room lighted.

Like last time just as he had surveyed the room the man - Tomislav came in just as he had woken up.

"Now now, I know you are awake, why don't you open your eyes properly?" The man said in a clam and collected voice.

"I better brush up my act if even you can see through it." Alex answered back.

"Now we are here to get some answers, and I'll go as far as I have to - to make you give us these answers." The man said and walked o the rack that held the equipment to make Alex miserable.

"I'll never tell you anything, because there's nothing to tell." Alex answered.

"Oh?" The man answered, selected a knife from the rack and walked back to Alex, circled him slowly and then slashed. Alex reflexively closed his eyes and held very still. The knife didn't even touch his skin, it only cut off his army issued clothes from his upper body. Those slashes were repeated by the man, until he was naked waist up.

The man calmly placed the knife back to the rack and started looking Alex in different angles. He mapped all of his scars with a brush of his icy fingers until he came upon the bullet wound.

"You have survived a lot for a simple medic. Why don't you tell me about who tortured you before?" The man said and gently circled the bullet wound in his chest with a finger.

When Alex didn't answer the man applied pressure to the scar until Alex was straining in his restraints.

"No answer? A pity, let's do something else then, shall we?" The man said and released the pressure on the old wound and walked back to the rack, only to turn back with a whip.

"This is a very special whip, It brakes the skin and inflicts pain like no other. It has a small electrical current installed to it, so that it will also partly cauterize the wounds that it creates. Doesn't it sound magnificent?" The man asked, before swinging the whip to Alex's already scarred back.

Understandably Alex screamed like never before. He had had no time to prepare to the hit of the whip and so it took him by complete surprise. Like the man had said, it did hurt like hell, he screamed for what felt like forever, but in reality was only few seconds.

he really needed to get out of here - and fast. After ten lashes Alex was only 'standing' because he was restrained by the chains. The man placed the whip back to the rack and once again circled around Alex.

"Now are you readier to answer my questions?" The man asked. Alex knew that id he gave in even once, it would lower the pressure to hold everything in, until everything he knew was spilled to his capturers.

"What did you wanted to know?" Alex asked in a raspy voice, all the screaming had made his throat raw.

"Who are you, who you work for and for what agenda?" The man asked.

"Like said, name's Scorpion, YK and my profession is field medic, which means that my 'agenda' as you out it is to heal people." Alex answered, truthfully and not at the same time.

"You seem to like that story quite a lot for a person who sniped someone quite important to us. No, I think that you may be all of those, but you are also an assassin sent to eliminate us. For that we only need confirmation - which we will get." After those words, the man once again gave him a swift blow to the temple and blessed darkness took him away from the pain.

_"I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Care if it's old_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

_Mind, I don't have a mind_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Away, away from your home_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_Afraid, afraid of a ghost"_

This time he woke up in a cot. It was surprisingly soft one for a prisoner. He looked around him and saw a small medical kit on the floor and a few bottles of water and field ratio bars next to it.

He painfully aware of his injuries got up from the cot and more crawled than walked to the supplies on the floor. He opened the medkit to see what it held inside.

There were dressings, butterfly closure strips, saline, antiseptic wipes and gloves. Also a few rolls of bandages were found in the kit. The whip marks on his back were hard to heal, he was flexible, it was after all very important to have multiple talents in his field.

He used the antiseptic wipes to wipe the marks as much as possible and then used the dressings and bandages to cover the marks, he couldn't do better at the moment, so he simply bandaged his whole upper body vertically to insure that if he had even a minor broken rib, that that would heal as well.

His wrists were a much easier task. The skin had come at least partially off and was bleeding sluggishly. He wiped his wrist clean then used the dressings and bandaged them. This would strengthen his wrists if he was yet again put up to receive a beating or something else.

His head wound however was a little more complicated. It had bleeded quite a lot and should be mended in a way. He first used the wipes then the butterfly closure strips to keep it so that his head wound wouldn't bleed that much.

He was glad that his captors wanted him to be in somewhat good condition. It would be harder to escape if he couldn't move or his wounds were infected.

_"Even if you have_

_Even if you need_

_I don't mean to stare_

_We don't have to breed_

_We could plant a house_

_We could build a tree_

_I don't even care_

_We could have all three_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said"_

After two weeks of torture Alex really wasn't in a good shape, he had been cut, electrocuted, he had few dislocated limbs and feb fractures. Finally it was time to escape.

Escaping was an art that that Alex was very good indeed. In Scorpia, they had taught him everything he could need and SAS and his missions had only refined his skills. He was actually very grateful of Scorpia training that he had received - without it he would have not survived at all.

He had memorized guard schedules very carefully and calculated the weak link in the formation. There was one guard who wasn't that.. Guardish to be honest. That nameless guard was something that screamed civilian. Why they had placed him to guard him at night time when the guard was more lax anyway was a mystery. A weakness Alex was more than willing to use for his advantage.

_"Even if you have_

_Even if you need_

_I don't mean to stare_

_We don't have to breed_

_We can plant a house_

_We can build a tree_

_I don't even care_

_We could have all three"_

The escape had been easy. They had given him medical supplies once again and then the nameless guard had left. Ale had been freed to tend his wounds. He had pretended to be slightly more injured than in reality he was, and so they had left him be.

Alex quickly patched his wounds together and then with those same medical supplies opened the door that led out of the medical cell as he had dubbed it.

He creeped in the corridors, silent as a ghost. When he came to the nameless guard he quickly stunned the man with a hard blow behind his ear.

He took the guards clothes and weapons and more importantly the access card so that he could get away from what ever facility he was in.

It was too easy, but Alex really didn't care much. He wanted away. He was too used to this life..

_"She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said .. good!"_

AN: Sorry that this is sooo late. Like said the story is finished.. In paper. And now this chapter is finally out. I hope that you are satisfied. I wasn't in the mood for torture and so didn't write much of it.. Maybe later I'll mod this chapter only so that you get to read how he got his wounds.

See ya, Lady Logos.


	4. Author Note IMPORTANT

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


End file.
